Dia di Matamu
by Megami Mayuki
Summary: Begitu berartikah dia untukmu, Toushiro? Begitukah berharganya ia bagimu? KusaHitsu  friendship , IchiHitsu.For Bleach Fivariation Vestival: Different Serenade. RnR Please!


Dia di Matamu

by Megami Mayuki

**.**

Begitu berartikah dia untukmu, Toushiro? Begitukah berharganya ia bagimu? Sampai kau rela dianggap penghianat oleh Seireitei. Sampai kau rela hampir dieksekusi karena perbuatannya. Segitu berartikah dia? Sampai kau rela melepaskan jabatanmu sebagai taichou.

**.**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Ichigo's quotes in The DiamondDust Rebellion

Houki Boshi © Younha

Nimorebi © Seki Toshihiko

**.**

Pair: KusaHitsu (friendship), IchiHitsu

**.**

Rate: T

**.**

Warnings: Canon, Shounen Ai, AR, OOC, italic: quote, chara POV dan terjemahan lirik, bold: lirik lagu.

**.**

For Bleach Vivariation Festival: Different Serenade

**.**

* * *

><p>Kapas-kapas putih nan dingin turun tanpa henti dari langit. Di bawah rinaian salju yang turun tanpa henti sesosok pemuda memakai <em>kimono<em> hitam dan _haori_ putih berdiri di antara ribuan jiwa yang tertidur. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap sendu pada nisan batu yang agak berlumut di hadapannya. Sebuah _zanpakutou_ yang telah patah tergeletak tanpa daya di depannya. Sedikit tertutup oleh kepingan salju. Nama yang terukir di nisan itu membuat hatinya pilu.  
>"Kusaka..."<p>

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

_Apakah kau__pernah berpikir __tentang bagaimana setiap orang __di sekitarmu rasakan saat__ kau __mencoba __untuk melakukan__s egala sesuatunya sendiri?_

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri sejenak di depan pintu kantor Divisi 10. Memandangi pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang sering ia lewati beberapa bulan ini. Tepatnya sejak ia resmi jadian dengan sang _chibi taichou_ 4 bulan lalu. Dibukanya dengan cukup keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang memekakan telinga di penjuru ruangan.

"Yo, Toushirou," sapanya begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Shinigami pengganti itu menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya dia akan langsung mendengar _'Toushirou ja nai, Hitsugaya-taichou demo'_ dari sang _taichou_. Atau setidaknya suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba turun di setiap kedatangannya.  
>Pemuda itu baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu ternyata kosong, ketika mata <em>hazel<em>-nya tidak menemukan shinigami mungil berambut putih yang sedang berkutat dengan segunung _paperwork_. Atau sang _fukutaichou_ berambut _strawberry-blonde_ yang biasanya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa.

Ichigo mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya ia menemukan ruangan _taichou_ Divisi 10 dalam keadaan kosong. Apalagi mengingat betapa rajinnya sang _taichou_ mengerjakan _paperwork_-nya. Hitsugaya tidak akan mau beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum gundukan kertas-kertas di mejanya menghilang. "Mungkin Toushirou sedang rapat. Kalau Rangiku-_san_ pasti sedang pesta sake dengan anggota divisi lain."

Ia hanya bisa meruntuki nasibnya sendiri. Padahal, dia sengaja datang ke mari untuk bertemu sang belahan hati. Ternyata yang dicari malah tidak ada. Apa boleh buat jika ia harus menunggu.

Dinyamankan dirinya di atas sofa yang biasanya dipakai Rangiku bersantai. Udara musim dingin membelai kulitnya melalui jendela ruangan yang terbuka. Memang jarang orang tetap membuka jendelanya pada cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tapi, jika kau mengenal _shinigami_ bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou hal itu biasa baginya. Di luar sana helain salju putih turun tanpa henti. Sebuah senyuman melengkung indah menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika mengingat betapa kekasihnya sangat menyukai salju dan musim dingin.  
>"Pasti mereka lupa menutup jendelanya sebelum mereka pergi."<br>Ia beranjak dari sofa yang nyaman menuju jendela yang terbuka. Kalau tidak segera ditutup, bisa-bisa ruangan itu akan berubah menjadi kulkas raksasa. Walaupun, sebenarnya yang akan menyukai hal itu -jika terjadi- adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Setelah menutup jendela, mata musim gugurnya terpaku pada sebuah meja kayu di sampingnya. Meja itu adalah meja yang biasa dipakai Hitsugaya mengerjakan paperwork-nya. Seringai terkembang di wajahnya. Mungkin menggeledah laci-laci meja itu akan sedikit menyenangkan. Barangkali ia akan menemukan barang pribadi Hitsugaya di dalam sana. Memang ini melanggar privasi. Tapi, sedikit mengetahui hal pribadi yang disembunyikan -meski mereka berpacaran- oleh kekasih sendiri bukanlah hal yang salah 'kan?

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berjongkok di belakang meja itu. Dibukanya laci terbawah meja itu. Matanya membulat mengetahui apa yang disimpan di sana. Puluhan botol _sake_ yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu milik Rangiku. Cerdik juga wanita itu. Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia akan menyembunyikan _sake-sake_ itu di laci _taichou_-nya sendiri. Bahkan mungkin Hitsugaya. Seringai licik tampak di wajah shinigami pengganti itu. Mungkin ia sesekali bisa memaksa fukutaichou Divisi 10 itu melakukan sesuatu untuknya dengan mengancamnya menggunakan 'itu.'

Ternyata isi laci yang lain tidak semenarik dari yang pertama. Kebanyakan hanya berisi dokumen dan laporan dari divisi lain, atau cadangan tinta dan kuas milik Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu menghela napasnya. Disandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi milik Hitsugaya. Mengeksplorasi isi laci kekasihnya tidak semenyenangkan seperti yang ia duga. Kalau dipikir-pikir pun tidak mungkin Hitsugaya menyimpan sesuatu yang pribadi di sembarang tempat.

Sebenarnya, masih ada satu laci yang masih belum ia buka. Tapi, rasa malas menggelayuti perasaannya. _'Paling isinya sama saja,' _batinnya_._ Namun, rasa penasaran tetap menggelayutinya.  
>Dibukanya laci itu perlahan. Begitu melihat isi dari laci ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Kelihatannya <em>taichou<em> muda itu memang tidak menyimpan benda yang menarik di meja kerjanya. Laci itu hanya berisi sebuah buku yang tebalnya -mungkin- tidak lebih dari 150 halaman dengan sampulnya yang berwarna coklat. Namun, ia tersenyum begitu menyadari buku apa itu. Buku itu adalah buku pemberian Ichigo saat kencan pertama mereka di _gensei_. Semburat merah tipis tampak di wajah shinigami berambut orange itu ketika mengingat peristiwa romantis itu.

Diambilnya buku itu. Di bawah buku itu tanpa sengaja ia melihat selembar foto. Ichigo mengambil foto itu. Foto itu terlihat agak usang, tanda bahwa foto itu diambil sudah cukup lama. Di dalam foto itu tergambar dua orang pemuda memakai seragam biru khas Shinou _Academy_ -khusus untuk laki-laki- sedang tersenyum di depan mereka. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merangkul pemuda yang satunya dengan akrab.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengenal dua orang itu. Satunya seorang pemuda mungil berambut putih yang sekarang berstatus pacarnya, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Dan yang satunya lagi, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang ia kenal bernama Kusaka Soujiro satu tahun lalu. Pemuda yang telah mengacaukan _Soul Society_. Pemuda yang telah mencuri Segel Raja.

Wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia tahu. Mereka adalah teman baik. Dua orang sahabat yang dipisahkan oleh hukum dan ketetapan _Soul Society_. Dipisahkan hanya karena memiliki dua kekuatan yang sama. Ia masih ingat ketika Zangetsu miliknya beradu dengan Hyourinmaru milik Kusaka menciptakan sebuah resonansi ingatan terakhir antara pemuda itu dengan Hitsugaya. Ingatan ketika mereka saling mengacungkan _katana_ mereka, memperebutkan kekuatan sang naga es terkuat.

Pemuda itu bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu. Perasaan Hitsugaya saat itu. Perasaan bersalah yang terus menyiksanya mungkin hingga sekarang. Perasaan yang sama saat ia melihat ibunya terbunuh di depan matanya tanpa ia mampu berbuat apapun. Ia tahu benar bagaimana sakitnya.  
>"Taichou~!" Suara melengking yang memekakan telinga itu membuat Ichigo sadar dari lamunannya.<br>"Rangiku-_san_."  
>"Lho, Ichigo-<em>kun.<em> Mana _taichou_?" tanya Rangiku ketika menemukan orang yang duduk di kursi _taichou_-nya bukan taichou-nya yang imut-imut itu, melainkan kekasihnya.  
>"Bukannya dia sedang rapat. Waktu aku datang tempat ini sudah tidak siapa-siapa," jawabnya.<br>"Rapat? Seingatku tidak rapat _taichou_ hari ini," kata _fukutaichou_ Divisi 10 itu bingung.  
>"Aku pikir dia pergi rapat."<br>"Mungkin dia pergi jalan-jalan."  
>Wanita berambut <em>strawberry-blonde<em> itu mendekati Ichigo. Penasaran dengan benda yang sedari tadi dipegang pemuda itu.  
>"Neh, Ichigo-<em>kun<em> kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.  
>"Bukan apa-apa kok," jawabnya sambil berusaha menjauhkan foto yang ia pegang dari wanita itu. Namun, tangan Rangiku lebih cepat. Ia berhasil mendapatkan foto itu.<br>_'Gawat!'_ batin Ichigo.  
>"Inikan foto <em>taichou<em> dan Kusaka waktu masih di akademi. Kau dapat dari mana?" tanya Rangiku begitu melihat foto itu.  
>"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kembalikan!" kata Ichigo ketus. Direbut paksanya selembar foto itu dari tangan wanita itu.<br>"Apa _taichou_ masih memikirkan Kusaka, ya?" tanya Rangiku tiba-tiba.  
>"Apa maksudmu?" Guratan kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajah tampan itu.<br>"Kadang aku melihat _taichou_ duduk di tempatnya sambil menatap sesuatu. Mungkin foto itu. Dia terlihat sangat sedih."  
>Ichigo hanya menatap diam wanita itu.<br>"Mungkin bagi _taichou_, Kusaka adalah orang yang berharga. Orang pertama kali mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk _taichou_. Orang yang mau melihat dia dari dalam, bukan dari luar. Orang mampu membuat _taichou_ bisa tersenyum bahagia."  
>Pemuda itu menatap foto itu lagi.<p>

_Kau masih saja tidak berubah. Kau masih saja menanggung bebanmu sendirian. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir mengetahui semua ini. Memangnya kau pikir kau bisa selamanya memendam perasaanmu?_

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan perasaanmu_._," kata Ichigo lirih. Bahkan Rangiku pun tak dapat mendengarnya.  
>"Kau tadi bicara apa?"<br>"Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong Toushirou ke mana ya?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.  
>"Entahlah. Kelihatannya badai salju akan datang sebentar lagi." Wajah kekhawatiran terlihat jelas pada wanita itu. Walaupun <em>taichou<em>-nya adalah pengendali es terkuat, namun ia tetap cemas dengan keadaan shinigami berambut putih itu di luar sana. Ichigo yang mengetahuinya beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu.  
>"Kau mau ke mana, Ichigo-<em>kun<em>?"  
>"Mencari si bodoh itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia membuat orang khawatir," jawab shinigami berambut <em>orange<em> itu.  
>Rangiku tersenyum. Tidak salah kalau <em>taichou<em>-nya memilih pemuda itu sebagai kekasihnya.  
>"Oh ya, Rangiku-<em>san<em> sebaiknya kau mencari tempat baru untuk menyembunyikan sake milikmu," kata Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia ber_shunpo_ meninggalkan tempat itu.  
>"TIDAAAK!"<p>

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap nisan di hadapannya cukup lama. Tidak dihiraukannya butiran salju yang mengenai tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk di bahu mungil dan rambut putihnya. Tatapannya tetap sendu ketika menatap makam sahabat baiknya itu.

Ingatan masa lalunya bersama Kusaka -setidaknya, begitulah ia mengenalnya- seolah seperti layar film yang terus beputar di pikirannya. Masa-masa itu terekam baik dalam otaknya. Seolah peristiwa itu baru terjadi kemarin. Masih bisa ia rasakan darah pemuda berambut kebiruan itu berlumuran pada bilah panjang Hyourinmaru. Masih bisa ia rasakan hembusan napas terakhir pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, bagaimana Hyourinmaru melukai dan merobek tubuh kurus itu. Dan masih bisa ia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya mata _emerald_-nya menyaksikan sahabatnya meregang nyawa. Semuanya terasa begitu sakit.

Hitsugaya Toushirou memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati angin musim dingin membelai wajah pucatnya. Sensasi dingin perlahan menyentuh tubuhnya. Butiran salju yang turun dari langit seolah ingin membawanya mengingat kembali memori bersama pemuda itu.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no**  
><em>Ketika memikirkanmu, hatiku terasa sakit<em>

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Pemuda itu Kusaka Soujiro. Karena dia untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa memiliki teman di akademi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa merasakan dipedulikan dan diperhatikan oleh orang lain, selain neneknya dan Momo.  
>Karena pemuda itu, ia bisa tersenyum.<p>

Dia yang memberi kenangan berarti dalam hidupnya.  
>Dia yang selalu tersenyum tulus dan memberinya semangat.<p>

Dia yang memeluknya, saat ia rapuh.  
>Dia yang menghapus air matanya, saat ia menangis.<br>Dia Kusaka Soujiro. Sahabatnya.

Benarkah dia Kusaka? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang muncul di otaknya ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan di hadapannya. Di tangan pemuda itu ia menggenggam Segel Raja. Benarkah ia Kusaka? Pemuda yang di hadapan sekarang yang berkata ia akan menjadi raja _Soul Society_. Benarkah ia Kusaka, sahabatnya?  
>Di mata itu, yang ia lihat hanyalah kebencian dan dendam. Bukan, kelembutan dan kehangatan seperti dulu. Ataupun senyum ceria yang sering ia pamerkan padanya.<p>

Semua itu salahnya. Kusaka begini karena dia. Karena ketidakmampuannya. Karena kelemahannya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. Menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya. Kusaka menjadi seperti ini karena salahnya. Namun, dibalik itu semua ia merasa senang. Melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan bernapas di hadapannya. Melihat pemuda itu bicara padanya. Karena jujur, ia merindukannya.

Baginya Kusaka adalah cahaya dan harapannya. Yang memberinya semangat untuk hidup. Kematian pemuda itu membuatnya hancur. Membawanya tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Membuatnya kehilangan harapannya. Namun, di balik semua ituDi dalam hatinya yang beku, dia tetaplah Hitsugaya yang rapuh dan terluka. Di dalam sikapnya yang dingin, dia ketakutan. Takut kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Ia hanya mengikuti ke mana hati dan kakinya membawanya. Sejak keluar dari kantor Divisi 10, shinigami berambut _orange_ itu tidak dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ pemilik mata _emerald_-nya. Cuaca dingin dan salju membuatnya kesulitan merasakan reiatsunya. Biasanya ia akan mampu merasakan _reiatsu_ dingin khas kekasihnya itu dengan mudah.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di salah satu sudut Rukongai. Entah kenapa kakinya membawanya ke tempat ini. Di sekelilingnya jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur dengan tenang. Mata coklatnya menangkap sosok yang berdiri di bawah rinaian salju, orang dicarinya. Dihampirinya pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar.  
>"Toushirou!" teriaknya.<br>"Kurosaki..." Terlihat rasa keterkejutan di wajah pucat itu. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanyanya.  
>"Sudah jelas 'kan. Aku mencarimu, Bodoh. Kau membuat aku dan Rangiku-<em>san<em> khawatir."  
>"Maaf."<br>Ichigo bisa melihat rasa menyesal di mata itu. Di sampingnya ia bisa melihat nisan itu. Yang terukir di nisan itu sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Kusaka Soujiro.  
>"Ini..."<br>Hitsugaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengerti maksud dari pernyataan tak selesai pemuda lebih tinggi darinya.

_Begitu berartikah dia untukmu, Toushiro? Begitukah berharganya ia bagimu? Sampai kau rela dianggap penghianat oleh Seireitei. Sampai kau rela hampir dieksekusi karena perbuatannya. Segitu berartikah dia?_ _Sampai kau rela melepaskan jabatanmu sebagai taichou._

Keterdiaman menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama menatap makam di depan mereka.  
>"Kau tahu, dia adalah teman baikku. Dia ratu-satunya orang mau berteman denganku."<br>Ichigo hanya menatap pemuda itu untuk menanggapi kata-kata kekasihnya.  
>"Dia pasti sangat berarti untukmu," kata Ichigo tiba-tiba.<br>Shinigami berambut putih itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda di sampingnya.  
>"Toushirou."<br>Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya.  
>"Apa yang-"<br>"Kau pasti sangat menderita. Kau pasti terluka."  
>"Kurosaki..."<br>"Lepaskan perasaanmu. Menangislah. Luapkan saja semua emosimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu saat kau butuh tempat berbagi."  
>"Rasanya sakit, Kurosaki."<br>"Aku tahu."  
>Hitsugaya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ichigo. Air matanya meleleh jatuh tanpa henti.<br>"HUAAAHAHAAA!"  
>Dilepaskan seluruh perasaan yang ditahannya selama ini di dalam pelukan. Rasa sakit, menyesal, bersalah dan terluka diluapkan melalui butiran air mata dari sudut <em>emerald<em>-nya.  
>Ichigo hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan pemuda di dekapannya menangis sepuasnya.<br>**.**

**(0)**

**.**

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya setelah dirasa Hitsugaya puas melepaskan isi hatinya. Sebagai gantinya ditatapnya dengan lembut pemuda di hadapannya. Dihapusnya air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.  
>"Ingatlah, Toushirou. Kau tidak sendirian. Jangan memikul semuanya sendiri. Kau punya tempat untuk berbagi."<br>"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu, Kurosaki."  
>"Benarkah?"<br>"Tapi, _arigatou_."  
>Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah pemilik Zangetsu itu.<br>"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Sebentar lagi akan badai. Aku bukan kau yang tidak bisa beku di musim dingin seperti ini."  
>Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu bergandengan tangan dengan erat. Seolah mereka takut akan terpisahkan.<p>

Cahaya itu kembali menerangi hatinya yang sudah lama gelap. Dia sudah tidak lagi takut kesepian. Sudah ada yang akan memeluknya saat dia rapuh, tersenyum padanya dengan tulus dan menghapus air matanya saat ia menangis. Yang akan mengisi sisa hidupnya dengan kenangan indah mereka. Yang akan meneriakinya dengan kata-kata -menurutnya- bodoh saat ia mulai menyerah. Dia sudah menemukan cahaya barunya. Dia Kurosaki Ichigo.

**.**

**(0)**

**.**

**Yami ni mayottemo  
>Sukoshi hitomi tojite<br>Iki wo suikomeba aeru yorokobi**  
><em>Teresat di dalam kegelapan<br>Tutup matamu sebentar.  
>Jika aku mengambil napas, aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan.<em>

**.**

**(0)**

**. **

**Owari**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Mayu minta maaf soalnya untuk tema bulan Mei lalu Mayu gak bikin fic. Terima kasih telah mau membaca fic ini. Akhir kata:

**"REVIEW PLEASE!"**

**m(_ _)m**


End file.
